Water bottle
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: hanya sekelumit cerita tentang Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengenai sebuah botol air. /KyuWook/ dont like? dont read. so simple to do, rite?


Title : Water Bottle

( phiphohBie )

Author : Choi Ryeosomnia

Rate : T

Pair : KyuhyunxRyeowook

They belong to God Almighty. i just borrowed the name

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba menyentuh ujung botol itu dengan mulutmu." Kyuhyun memperingatkan Changmin yang baru saja akan menempelkan bibirnya dengan ujung botol minuman milik Kyuhyun. Changmin mendesah berat mendapati perilaku sahabatnya yang keterlaluan. Ia bermaksud meminta air minum saja, dan dia dilarang untuk menempelkan mulutnya diujung botol tersebut. "Arasseo." Mau tak mau pria bertubuh tinggi dengan suara tenornya itu pun meminum air dibotol tersebut tanpa menempelkannya.

Beberapa orang yang ada disana hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan dengan tingkah Cho Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu over protective dengan barang-barangnya. Tapi itu wajar sih, mengingat dia adalah Tuan Muda Cho yang manja.

Ryeowook―yeojacingu Kyuhyun―mendengus melihatnya. Ia yang tadinya memang kehausan karena sudah berkeliling lapangan sebanyak 3 kali sebenarnya ingin meminta air minum itu juga pada Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya ia urungkan karena respons namja tampan itu yang kurang bersahabat.

'_Hei, aku bukanlah seorang pria yang bisa meminum air dari sebuah botol tanpa menempelkannya'_

Mata Ryeowook melihat satu per satu botol minuman milik teman-temannya. _'Milik Kibum sudah habis, Eunhyuk berbagi dengan Donghae Oppa, punya Siwon Oppa juga sepertinya tinggal satu tetes terakhir, dan..ummhh…Hyungsik?'_

Mata Ryeowook seketika berbinar melihat botol minuman milik laki-laki bermata sipit yang berdiri dengan jarak 5 langkah darinya masih terisi setengah. Dengan langkah yang semangat ia mendekati laki-laki itu dan menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Eh? Ada apa Wookie?" tanyanya. "Aku haus" jawabnya polos dengan mata yang memandang kebawah tepat dimana tangan Hyungsik yang kini sedang menggenggam botol minuman miliknya.

"Haus? Kau mau minum?" Hyungsik mengangkat tinggi botolnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Ryeowook. kepala Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "Bolehkah?" mata Caramel cerah gadis manis ini berbinar saat menatap Hyungsik yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan matanya kembali bertambah bersinar saat Hyungsik mengangguk memperbolehkan.

Ia baru saja akan mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Hyungsik, tapi suara Kyuhyun yang dingin menghentikan aksinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang bersendekap dada. "Aku haus dan mau minum" jawabnya santai dan tak memperdulikan pelototan tajam Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau meminta minum pada orang lain jika masih ada aku?" protesnya dengan nada bengis yang membuat seluruh anggota OSIS―yang sekarang ini mengadakan camping bersama―bergidik ngeri.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook dan menarik lengan yeoja mungilnya menjauhi Hyungsik. "Akh~ sakit bodoh" pekik Ryeowook dengan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat dilengannya. "Minum ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol miliknya dihadapan Ryeowook. dengan kesal Ryeowook menampiknya. "Tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun menganga tidak percaya dengan penolakan kasar yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook. jinja…ia sudah berbaik hati, tapi gadis ini justru menolaknya dan mempermalukannya_. 'Ugh~ se-umur-umur aku hidup, hanya dia gadis kurangajar yang pernah ku temui'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Baik, kalau kau tidak mau. Jangan pernah berharap kau bisa minum selama masa camping 2 hari ini berlangsung"

"Aku bisa memintanya pada siswa yang lainnya" tantang Ryeowook yang dihadiahi sebuah seringaian tajam milik sang Tuan Muda Cho itu. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan 3 kali dan memberi isyarat bagi seluruh anggota Osis untuk memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Dengarkan aku!," interupsinya. "Selama kita camping dalam waktu 2 hari ini, jangan ada satupun orang yang memberikan Nona-Sok-Jagoan- ini minum," Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook yang kini melongo tidak percaya. "Dan jika ada yang berani melanggarnya, kalian akan tahu akibatnya" setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan anggota Osis lainnya yang kini menatap iba seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kasar dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun. entahlah mereka berdua akan pergi kemana, meskipun pada faktanya saat ini mereka sedang berutinitas lari-lari pagi di sebuah tanah lapang luas yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka camping.

Dari kejauhan, siswa-siswa yang tergabung dalam anggota Osis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dua idiot itu tidak bertengkar terus-terusan. "Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan larinya. Setelah ini kita sarapan" tutur Siwon―si ketua Osis.

.

.

.

Dalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tidak ada kata 'kasihan' sekalipun itu adalah untuk kekasihnya

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau kejam sekali. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Ryeowook itu sering dehidrasi?"

"Ya, aku tahu" jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan sambil bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya. "Ck! Dia belum minum sama sekali sejak tadi pagi. Aku tidak tanggung jika dia akan jatuh sakit" ujar Kibum. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang kemari dan memohon padaku." Mata Dark brown itu memandang ke atas membayangkan bagaimana jika seorang Kim Ryeowook memohon padanya dengan sambil menangis.

Ugh~~pasti rasanya seperti Dunia ada digenggamannya.

"Jangan mengkhayal. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau dan dia sama saja. Sama-sama keras kepala dan ber-ego tinggi. Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia justru akan lebih memilih sakit daripada harus memohon dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya padamu dan dihadapan siswa-siswa"

Kyuhyun memikirkan matang-matang akan ucapan Kibum. Akh~ jika dipikir-pikir benar juga sih apa yang dikatakan oleh Kibum. Gadis keras kepala itu pasti sangat tidak rela jika harus memohon padanya. Ck~ Kim Ryeowook!

"Dimana dia?"

"Di tenda. Temui dia" usul Kibum yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tapi Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya menderita

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Sreeekk~

Bunyi resleting tenda terbuka. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi berbaring kini berjengit terduduk karena kaget dan matanya ikut melebar saat melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

Duk!

Sebuah botol minuman dilempar oleh Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Alis Ryeowook mengernyit melihatnya. "Minum." Titah namja jangkung itu dengan tegas. Bukannya menuruti Kyuhyun, Ryeowook justru mengambil botol itu dan melemparnya kembali pada Kyuhyun yang langsung ditangkap oleh sang empunya.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Jangan keras kepala"

"Apa? Kau sendiri 'kan yang tidak memperbolehkanku minum selama masa camping 2 hari ini berlangsung? Jadi, kenapa sekarang kau berubah pikiran, Tuan Cho?" nada sinis terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati dan mau repot-repot datang ke tendamu dan membawakanmu sebotol minuman, tapi kau justru tidak tahu terimakasih"

"Oh, sudah mau repot-repot melakukan ini semua padaku. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak sudi meminumnya"

Oke, Cukup! Kali ini kekesalan Kyuhyun sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Rahangnya mengeras akan ucapan tajam Ryeowook. "AKU BILANG MINUM, YA MINUM" teriak Kyuhyun kalap. Dia bukanlah namja penyabar yang bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Dia hanyalah seorang 'Cho', yang begitu egois dan si Arrogant nomor satu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU. BIARKAN SAJA AKU MATI KEHAUSAN." Ryeowook berbalik teriak kencang. Hingga suara jangkrik-jangkrik dimalam itu tak terdengar karena suara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang saling berteriak memekakkan telinga.

Tenda-tenda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tenda yang saat ini menjadi tempat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook beradu argument-pun dapat mendengar teriakan itu. Mereka semua lebih memilih diam dan berdo'a semoga saja Ryeowook baik-baik saja.

"Stubborn!" desis Kyuhyun. tangannya mulai membuka tutup botol ditangannya dan meminum airnya tapi tidak sampai menelannya. Kyuhyun menahannya di mulutnya hingga kedua pipinya menggembung. Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan gadis mungil itu hingga mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang―Emmpphhh"

Terlambat.

Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibir kissable miliknya. Ia memaksa Ryeowook untuk membuka mulutnya dengan cara memegang tengkuk Ryeowook―titik sensitive miliknya. "Anghh―emmmm"

Gluk.. Gluk.. Gluk..

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja saat tahu bahwa Ryeowook sudah menelan airnya. Dan ia kembali meminum air itu dan menahannya dimulutnya. "Kau! berhen―Emmpphhh" sekali lagi Ryewook tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membungkam bibirnya.

Mata Ryeowook melotot tajam pada Kyuhyun yang menyeringai kejam kepadanya. Kyuhyun berulang kali melakukannya, hingga tak terasa air dibotol itu sudah habis tak bersisa. "Sudah..hh..cukupp..hh" nafas Ryeowook memburu.

Kyuhyun melempar asal botol bekas itu keluar tenda.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyu!" sungut Ryeowook sambil memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil lalu menangkap kedua kepalan tangan Ryeowook yang masih saja memukulnya. "Cukup. Hentikan! Aku bisa mati jika kau pukul terus-terusan" ujarnya.

Ryeowook merengut dan membuang muka. "Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada dalam otakmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook tak terima.

"Kenapa kau meminta minum pada orang lain, sih? Kalau kau haus kau bisa minta air minumku 'kan?" sungut Kyuhyun tidak sabaran. "Apa? Meminta minum padamu?," Ryeowook menarik sebelah bibirnya ke atas mencetak sebuah senyum aneh. "Kau pikir aku ini gadis yang bisa minum tanpa menempelkan ujung botol itu ke bibirku?" kesalnya.

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu mendengarnya. "Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menempelkan ujung botol itu pada bibirmu?"

"Kau menyuruh Changmin dan siapapun melakukan itu. Kau 'kan orangnya tidak suka jika barangmu disentuh oleh orang lain. Jelas saja kau juga akan menyuruhku seperti itu―seperti yang dilakukan Changmin tadi" ujarnya dengan kini berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli mendengar alasan Ryeowook yang tidak mau meminta air minumnya. Dengan sedikit gemas disentilnya ujung hidung Ryeowook. "Gadis bodoh! Aku memberlakukan itu hanya untuk orang lain,"

"Maksudmu?" bertanya tidak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti seekor anak anjing. Kyuhyun mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Ryeowook. "Tentu saja, khusus kau tidak."

"Eh?"

Cup~

"Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau. Kita satu. Dan apa yang ku miliki adalah milikmu, dan apa yang menjadi milikmu juga termasuk milikku."

.

.

.

Tapi setidaknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun memiliki pengecualian dalam hal meminum botol air miliknya antara orang lain dan kekasihnya~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

―**FIN―**

**Author Note :**

Udah lama rasanya nggak berkunjung di FFn. Entah kenapa mendadak saya merasakan rindu pada FFn yang sudah membesarkan nama saya sekaligus mengajarkan saya banyak hal dari senior-senior yang sudah lebih dulu menuliskan ide mereka dalam sebuah fanfict.

Yah, meskipun ini ff udah pernah saya publish di WP pribadi saya, tak apalah jika saya mempublish-nya juga disini. Toh, yang publish juga masih tetap saya dan bukan orang lain. Kkk~~

Oke, yang udah baca silahkan tinggalkan review ya~^^/

Sign,

Ryeowook's Wife


End file.
